


I See You Meow

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluras always confuzzled, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom!Lance, Corans an Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Elemental + Cat Hyprid AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, HUNK IS GODFATHER, ITS ONLY MINOR, Keith ans Lance are bad at feelings, Keith is a dad, Keith is a fire kitty, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance Has A Child, Lance and Keith have fabu hairjobs now, Lance can make cat puns now, Lance is an ice kitty, M/M, Minor Character Death, My back still hurts, Pidge is having none of that (they are an aunt), They misunderstand everything, klance, my mom would be proud, top!Keith, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: While Team Voltron are in a battle Lance and Keith are hit with a blast. The sideaffects.... worrying,  to say the least





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this, it popped into my head while I was reading, so here you go!

"Paladins, suit up, this is not a drill" Allura yelled over the intercom "We are under attack, and the particle barrier is not responding!"

 

Lance bolted up right and dashed to the armory, usually, he would take his time, but right now he couldn't. He slightly slid as he stopped himself and quickly put on the armor, the shoulder pads slightly stabbing him. Soon after came Shiro, who apparently fell asleep in his armor, then Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. Everyone was running towards their Lions hangars, Hunk even forgot about his hunger in fear.

 

Lance was now in his lion, Azul, and was trying to get a hold of Shiro. As he was the first to deploy into the battlefield. Apparently their attackers were 5 galra ships.

 

" _Shiro, what do you see?_ "

 

 _"There's a weak point I've located, It's beneath the belly of the ship_ , _also be careful of their blasts_ , _I don't know what'll happen if you get shot_ "

 

" _Got ir_ " Lance pushed his controller to the max, making Azul speed up, he could hear his heart beating quickly as the adrenaline began to take affect. He could also hear Hunk bracing for impact, and his sigh of relief when Pidge managed to kill of the ship.

 

" _Lance, look out!_ " Keith yelled too late, a blast of a mix of colors began to aim at him, Keith was also caught in the fire. Lance could hear his friends screaming both their names, he assumed Keith could too.

 

 _Lance,Keith_?! He heard Shiro panicking 

 

 _They were shot_! He then heard Pidge scream as a ship head butted their lion.

 

 _Are they unconscious_? Hunk asked in concern

 

 _I-I think so_  Shiro whispered

 

The rest of the battle was a blur of screaming, yelling, and praise when a ship was destroyed. He also remebered a slight gentle purring, ushering him to sleep, which he happily complied.

 

\--

 

When Lance awoke he was tucked in bed in the infirmary, he rolled over to his other side and was nose-to-nose with Keith, who was still unconscious. Lance jumped up in shock, but quickly retreated under the covers since his head and butt still hurt. And he was also cold so very cold, and Keith was warm, so _nice_. 

 

Without knowing what he was doing he had his head under Keith's chin, his legs were tangled in Keith's, and it was nice, so nice, he could just purr, which he did.

 

_Wait._

 

He forced himself out of Keith's unconscious embrace and touched his head, his hair was ice cold but that wasn't what bothered him, he had ears. 

 

_Oh god, please don't have a tail, please don't have a tail._

 

Lance reached down towards his back and, Lord behold, was his tail, still cold.

He was panicking, and quickly looked at Keith for reassurance.

Keith had ears and they were both folded neatly to block out sounds, his tail was curled protectively around his left leg, they were both a magenta purple which faded into a red.

 

_This **cannot** be happening._

 

Lance threw himself from the warmth of the bed and Keith and ran to find some mirror, which he found, in the form of a hologram. His ears were aqua blue which faded from the tip of his ears into white, his tale was the same, but what was the most mind breaking was his hair. It was rolled into fluffy locks and was the same color as his ears. He shivered.

 

 _What the **Quiznak** is going on_?!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is trying to figure out ways to cure them , and Keith?
> 
> Keith's still asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised by the support I got last chapter and I was super motivated to write another chapter. So I got 2 chapters on one day!
> 
> Edit- I also drew Lance on this AU, so if you wanna see It, It's here.
> 
> https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/110570966756133449656/6436520609451944658?icm=false

Keith was still in bed, asleep. Lance still had time before the attractive mullet head awoke. Time before his imaginary ovaries exploded from sexiness. Lance was doing two things right now  
  
1\. Trying to figure out what is going on  
  
2\. Ogling at Keith's carved body with cat ears and a tail.  
  
Both of which he didn't plan on stopping any time soon, especially number 2. But he didn't get any more time before Allura and the rest of Team Voltron flooded inside the infirmary.  
  
"Lance, are you okay, does anything hurt-?" She cut herself of to stare at Lances ears and hair. "What-?"  
  
"I don't know either, I woke up and there they were"  
  
"They look so..- fluffy" Hunk said in awe as he made his way over to Lance, his eyes glued to his ears.  
  
"Hunk, what are you doing- NO!"  
Too Late. Hunk already had his hands on Lances ears and it felt nice, it felt so _nice_.  
  
And Lance couldn't help but purr as his ears rejoiced at the sensation of being touched.  
  
"Woah.." Hunk yelled, startled by Lances purring "You can purr?!"  
  
Lance immediately punched himself internally as he saw Pidge, they were _laughing_. He didn't know why until he saw the camera in their hands.  
  
_I'm going to kill them_.  
He thought as he bared his teeth, which Pidge responded to by sticking out their tongue and blowing a raspberry.  
  
\--  
"So, what are we going to do" Allura said sheepishly  
  
"Can't we just stick 'em in a pod and call it a day?" Yawned Pidge who was looking over the footage on her camera  
  
"No, it seems the blast was meant to freeze you, then melt you, So they wouldn't have to clean anything up. But" She glanced over at Keith "Since Keith jumped in, it was split. Meaning one of you is going to be scorching hot and the other will be freezing cold."  
  
**_AHEM_**  
Lance cleared his throat then pointed to the top of his head and back  
"Then what about _these_?!"  
  
"It seems when you were hit the change of temperature was so drastic it affected you physically, and to keep you from dieing your lions shared some of their Quintessence with you both, resulting in your appearances."  
  
_That explains the purring I heard earlier_  
  
"Then how are we going to fix this?"  
  
"We will need both you and Keith to have some physical contact to keep both of you from freezing to over heating, that also means cuddling"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lance yelled which made Keith stir a bit  
  
"You were doing it earlier with no problem" Pidge said; smugly  
  
To reply to that Lance turned beet red  
  
_Quiznak._

 

_I'm so screwed_

  
  
  



	3. Cuddling is a form of bonding- No homo tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith's elemental powers begin to take affect and Lance initiates the one thing Allura told Lance would keep him from freezing, cuddling.
> 
> Meanwhile, Keith is dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, I promised cuddling so here it is

"Mhmmm.." Keith said as he stretched, almost hitting an unaware Lance.  
  
"Mornin, you idiot" Keith mumbled, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Tch, Rude" Lance snapped back "Is that how you treat the person who has been by your side ever since day one?"  
  
Keith was at a loss for words at that statement, no, his voice was too hoarse that he _coudnt_ reply, yeah, that's it.  
  
He looked up, ready to see that annoying grin of his, but was confronted with a gentle caring smile.  
  
"Seriously, are you ok?" Lance had lowered his voice to a whisper and his ears pressed against his head.  
  
_Ears_?  
  
Keith reached out to grab them, and when Lance pulled away he yelped in pain.  
  
"You don't just yank on someone ears like that! Ow..."  
  
"Why do you have _EARS_?!"  
  
"It's a side affect of the blast" He then pointed at Keiths head "You have some too, mullet _cat_  head"  
  
Keith touched his own head, he did in fact, have ears. Now, he realized ,he was in the infirmary and was _boiling_ hot. Also, he had passed out.  
  
"Lance.. is it just me.. because it's super hot in here.. all of a..sudden"   
  
"J-just y-you i-its free-zing in he-re" Lances eyes widened as he realized what he would have to do.  
  
"C-C'mere" Lance stutters through his gritted teeth and embarrassment. Keith remains silent for a moment, but understands as Lance begins to spread his arms.  
  
Keith obliged - almost too happily - and wrapped his arms around Lances waist, letting Lance nest his head in the crook of Keith's neck. The burning feeling was immediately diminished and he could feel Lance warming up from his heat. 

_He_  made Lance warm  
  
_He_ made him beg to be cuddled   
  
And _He_  couldn't be happier then right now as he felt himself purr, and Lance did too.  
The song soothing and relaxing and almost begging to make them fall asleep. Though Lance went out a while ago, Keith then readjusted his position, so that Lance was sleeping silently on his chest as his legs were tangled in Keith's own legs. He tenderly caressed Lances hair and shut his eyes.  
  
_God_ , this one sided love would be the end of Keith.   
  
He thought as he watched Lances small body bob as he inhaled, in sync with Keith's breaths.  
  
_The death of me, I tell you_  



	4. Oblivious boy in a stupid love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance encounters the mice and a more... feral, side of him is awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the scene with the mice I said I was thinking about.

When Lance awoke it wasn't in the uncomfortable bed that Allura had given him, but it was in the cramped infirmary bed with Keith embracing him wholeheartedly. He wanted to leave, but a part of him was begging to stay, the embrace warm and comforting. He looked up, almost bumping into Keiths chest.   
  
The Korean boys pale skin shown brightly under the lights, his hair framed his face, giving him a more masculine appearance, his eyes lashes fluttered in every breath he took ( Are everyone's eye lashes that long?). And his magenta colored ears were pressed against his head, his tail was..  


_Where is his tail?_  
  
He looked to Keiths back and followed the tail, it was hooked around Lances tail, His tail doing the same. He scrambled to untangle his legs and tail, flustered.  
  
Lance was now feeling less cold and way better, if it weren't for their platonic relationship Lance would have kissed Keith. But he wasn't even sure Keith swung that way, or both ways, in Lances case.  
  
Besides, He wasn't even sure Keith liked him. Struggling, he managed to get out of the mess of limbs they had created, without disturbing sleeping beauty over there.  
  
He sighed.   


_This is going to be tough_  
Lance said as he closed the door to the infirmary   
  
\--  
  
Lance was now walking down the corridors in the middle of the night - or what they thought was night in earth hours -. He expected to run into someone, maybe Pidge, but he didnt. He was now in front of his room and was ready to call it quits and sleep when he heard a soft pitter patter from the other corner.  
  
"Who is it...?" Lance drew our the last syllable, tired even after the short nap.  
  
No response.  
  
Then, a pair of mice came out out their hiding spot, usually, Lance would be fine with the Mices presence, but something about them in front if him made something _click_. The urge to.. _chase_  .  
  
Lance, not being one to disrespect his instincts, obliged, and before he knew what was happening he was crouched in a feral position, his ears tucked underneath his hair and his teeth bared. The mice froze, and as if sensing the malice, they fled. And with them Lance ran of, on all fours.  
  
He knew he would regret what he was doing now, he thought as he passed Pidge's room, which was wired with a bunch of cameras, Lance didn't know how many, he was too lazy to count.  
  



	5. Allura is such a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby of he mice group comes to Allura for help, Allura being herself decided to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, this story may or may not be daily. Sorry I didn't get two chapters out today BTW. I'll try to make that up tomorrow.

Allura was setting the ships next course, she would anounce the new mission "tommorow" in earthling time. She was getting ready to hit the hay when a little mice nudged against her foot.  
  
"What seems to be of the matter?" Allura bent down towards the baby mouse, who proceeded to send flashing images of _danger!_ And _Friends chased, Intruder!_ , into her mind.  
  
Allura didn't want to wake her sleeping paladins so she decided to take matters into her own hands, whatever had slipped on board dared to hurt the mice, a part of _herself_ , and she would not stand by.  
  
She braced herself as she re traced the mices footsteps, as she turned the corner she saw an outline, since it was so dark all she could see was a pointed ear and sharp tail. She gulped, but didn't back of. Allura heard the distressed thoughts that came from the mice, who were cornered.  
  
"Halt in the name of Altea!" Allura screamed, the creature was staring at her with slitted irises, it had strange blue eyes that still glowed even in the darkness and the mice were racing away. The creature opened its mouth, razor sharp canine teeth occupying space, and sharp, _very_ sharp.Its form was similar to the Galra if she really thought about it, but she pushed that thought into the back of her mind when the creature began to speak.

  
"Allura?" The creature said ,almost as if surprised of her presence, the creatures slitted eyes returned to, what Allura assumed, was their original form, with round pupils.  
  
The creature stepped into the dim lights that Allura was under, now she could see it clearer. The pointed ears were soft, the blue hues meshing into white, it's hair was a chestnut color and it was wearing one of the infirmarys night cloaks.  
  
" _Lance?_ "  
  
Allura squinted, as if trying to check if it was really him. Which Lance caught onto and nodded his head in reply.  
  
"Why were you chasing the mice?"  
  
"I-i don't know, it was like, some instinct, or something."  
  
Allura sighed and rolled her eyes  
"Whatever you did just now, don't do it again. Now come on"  
  
She reached down to grab the blue paladins hand, but was greeted with an ice cold palm. Chills immediately shot up her hand then her arm entirely, all she could do was let out a simple _Cold!_ Against the cold touch Lance possessed.  
  
"You might also need to cuddle with Keith.."  
  
Lance groaned, "But, I already did!"  
  
Allura looked shocked for a moment, then put on one of those grins Keith made that Lance really hated. She crossed her arms, taking up the same role Pidge did when she found new blackmail material.  
  
"Oh, is that _so_?"  
  
Lance remained silent and slowly forced himself out of his feral position, which he had subconsciously held, and was walking away, blush covering his face as he tried to run away to his room.  
  
Allura than yelled, but low enough not to wake anyone.  
  
"DON'T FORGET TO CUDDLE WITH KEITH, YOU'RE CHILLED TO THE TOUCH!"  
  
Lance only gave her a simple _hmph_ , but his face betrayed him, and it was still red when he forced himself into the same position he was in last night. Head underneath chin, Arms wrapped around chest, and hearts so close he swore someone was using an amplifier to tease him.  
  
He wasn't all that bothered it was Keith, it was more of because it was _Keith_. Y'know, the same guy he's had a crush in for the last, uh, _year_?  
  
Lance shook his head and forced himself to shut his eyes to sleep, which he was having a hard time doing til a tail wrapped around his own, and purring coming from the back of Lances throat as his mind eased a thought into his head.  
  
_Mate_

 it said, and Lance happily fell asleep to the thought, happily indulging himself in his fantasy world, because Keith, literally perfections embodiment himself, could never love Lance.  
  
  
  
_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you guys, so much, for the support on this series. If you don't know at some point there WILL be a smut smut scene.... so...
> 
>  
> 
> /• ~ •\  
> Sorry in advance if that sucks


	6. Locked Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finally do what they've been dying to do, but the message doesn't get across. Will these two idiots realize they love each other or will Allura have to play matchmaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut I said I would write for ya guys.
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I have sinned

Keith _lovea_  Lance, so when they were forced to cuddle, he couldn't be happier. He had always had dreams about Lance, with him going out on dates, him blushing like crazy, him bent over on all fours as Keith took him-. Ok, he did have dreams like the latter alot, and he was happy when he got them. But now? When the **actual** thing was curled up on his chest, not good.  
  
His member felt trapped as it tried to break it's way out of the tight jeans he wore, and to just wake the sleeping paladin and take him, right then and there. Lance groaned, then shifted himself so his leg was kicking at Keiths groin, making Keith gasp as he forced a hand over his mouth to mute the moans that came from his throat. He then tried to move the blue paladin to go to the bathroom, but was stopped in his tracks when Lance clung to him, his leg still placed uncomfortably on his groin.  
  
Keith finally managed to detach Lance from his shirt, but not without the Paladin putting up a fight, which he did surprisingly well, for being asleep and all. He sighed a sigh of relief when his member began to calm down, the harsh reality that it couldn't claim his dreamed of lover to deflate. He thought it was over, until he heard Lance mumble something.  
  
"Nn..Keith~~" Lance said, his words slurring since he was still in some dream world of his, he then pulled harder on Keith's shirt, his tail coming up to wrap around Keith's legs ,making him trip back onto the bed.  
  
"Lance.. what are you-?" He didn't get a chance to finish as he was pulled into a chaste kiss, leaving Keith wanting more. Quickly forgetting his former consciousness he pulled Lance into another kiss, which became passionate as Keith intruded into Lances mouth, marking the uncharted territory _his_.  
  
Lance tugged at the opening to Keiths fly and practically ripped the zipper off as the kiss became more hungry, their desire for each other becoming clear as day, though the two were too dense to notice it.  
  
Lance began to rid himself of his boxers, and Keith began to suck on the pretty brown nubs, earning a few moans in return. His finger made beautiful designs as he made his way down to Lances stomach, and then the place where the boxers had formerly been. He kissed near the nape and slowly began to pump Lances member, then quickened his pace, thumb pressing near the urethra.  
  
"Nnhhh... K-Keith..." Lance moaned, his back arching as he came, white spraying all over Lances chest, and a little bit on Keith's. Keith, wanting to partake in some of the action, reached over to the infirmarys bedside, where he found some medical lotion. He began to drench his fingers and then closed the bottle, he looked at Lance.

 _Hot, damm_.  
  
Lances sun kissed skin shown brightly and his aqua colored hair still showed reminisce of its original chestnut color. His ears were perked up and his tail was waving like crazy, as if it was expecting something, and his eyes. His eyes looked up at him and were full with  _desire_ and  _lust_.  
  
Keith snapped and dug one of his fingers inside Lance, it was warm, and surprisingly, _wet._  Lance mewled, full on mewled. And that almost sent Keith over the edge, but he recovered. What did it for him though were the simple words that came afterwords.  
  
"Mm- Mate.. me, K-Keith!.nhH"  
  
That was it. He was shoving three digits up Lance now, who happily took them, but still whimpered when he felt Keiths length press against him.

_Mate._

 It rung in his head, Lance was letting him mate him, Lance was going to bear his kittens, Lance was _his_  mate. Keith felt a surge of possesivness, and tenderly kissed near his neck, which sent Lance into a fit of moaning and praising.  
  
"P-Please!.. K-...nhn..ah.Keith!"  
  
Keith quickly tossed of the remainder of his clothes and pressed his length against Lance, and he looked up at him, staring straight into the ocean colored eyes.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked, not wanting to do anything Lance didn't want.  
  
" Y- Yes!"  
  
Keith took it slow, he lathered his cock with the lotion then pushed himself into Lance as he took in the tip. Lance practically sucked him in whole, and Keith had to consciously hold himself back from thrusting into Lance until he was a blubbering mess.  
  
"F-fasteeerrr.. ahhh!!"  
  
Boom.  
  
Keith began to repetitively thrust against his prostate, and feeling he was close, turned Lance over so he was on four legs now. He pounded into Lance, leaving him unable to say anything except moan. He felt Lance tighten around him as he poured himself into Lance.  
  
And then Lance fell asleep. Keith, feeling pitiful tonight, cleaned Lance and himself up, he then nestled into Lance. He hoped they could talk about it when morning came.  
  
But, when Keith awoke, it was to an empty infirmary bed and a locked door.  
  
_Of course._  
  
He thought, before laying eagle spread on the bed  
  
_What else did you expect?_  
  
The word Mate lingered in the back of his head, but he pushed it back, not wanting to be comforted by impossible fantasies  
  
  
And so Keith cried, oblivious to the tears coming from the other side of the locked door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's not the best. And my friends as screaming at me for making then misunderstand 
> 
>  
> 
> Me: look, read my new chap
> 
> Friend:Cool.
> 
> *AFTER*
> 
> Friend: WHY MUST YOU MAKE THEM SUFFER?!
> 
> Me: I DON'T KNOW!
> 
> Friend: AHHHHH!
> 
> Me: AHHHH!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This Chapter is told in Pidge's POV*
> 
> Pidge helps a weeping Lance get over his problems and helps him confront Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another chapter!

Pidge was just going to check up on Lance and Keith, because the princess asked her too. They had expected Lance to complain about the whole "cuddling" thing, While Keith would question why he had cat ears and a tail. What they didn't expect was to see Lance outside the infirmary door, crying.  
  
_What am I supposed to do?_  
Pidge wasn't -isn't- Hunk, and they did not know one thing about comforting others, so they did what they do best, say it _bluntly_.  
  
They approached Lance, who's ears were tucked down to full capacity, He looked up at them, tears streaming down Lances face. The look didn't fit Lance, and Pidge would never admit it, but they actually _did_ care about Lance, though they showed it through teasing and pranks. Pidge got down on her knees and placed a hand on Lances shoulder, trying their best to show through their actions they were concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pidge asked him, who proceeded to spew out of words, so quickly they could only catch a few.  
  
Keith. One time thing. Love him. Not sure if he loves me. Messed up. What to do?  
  
"Shh.." Pidge wrapped their arms around Lance "Whatever happened between you two, is it going to fix itself?" They said, staring into Lances blue eyes.  
  
Lance only nooded in reply, sniffling.  
  
"Then, what are you waiting for, me to pick you of your feet and give you some motivational speech?"  
  
Lance only stared at them, then he smiled; genuinely. And he whispered a simple.  
  
"Thanks, Pidge"  
  
Before he stood up and opened up the infirmarys door.  
  
"Go get em' tiger"  
Pidge whispered encouragingly, as they counted how much money they would get from their betting pool when they got together.  
  
\-- BONUS  
  
"What?" Pidge said, staring straight at you.  
  
"Did you expect me to help Lance and NOT do it for the sake of Klance?" Pidge chuckled lightly "Preposterous" ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, Pidge is the character I resonate with the most.
> 
> Which character do you resonate with the most?


	8. Make up, Mark up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith mate up, yeah you heard me, MATE up. 
> 
> (I have waited so long to make that pun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! 
> 
> Gomenasai >×< I sorta lost motivation for a while there. Also, I think that chapter 10 is going to be the last, maybe, odk

Keiths red colored ears perked up as a loud noise interrupted him. Lance stared at Keith, the fire gone from the magenta colored eyes. Lance examined the face of the red paladin, and one thing that was noticeable immediately was the slight puff around his eyes, a clear sign he had been crying.  
  
Lance just stood there for a second, completely in a loss of words. But his aqua tail slapped against his back, pushing him forward and not letting him back out from the situation.  
  
"Uh..i- umm" Lance scrambled to sit up, then cleared his thoat and put his hands behind his back. "Uh.. I-I was hoping we could, uh, t-talk?" He could almost feel his face over heating, so he knew he was blushing.  
  
Keith nodded, then slowly patted the spot next to himself, still unsure if this was ok or not. Lance was stiff In his movements as well, not daring to initiate eye contact as he sat. The silence between the two was unbearable and it was saddening to think that just the other day they were able to joke around so easily. And while the two would never admit it, they both felt most comfortable around the other.  
  
Keith gulped and spoke first "S-so, how do you feel about...um...us?" Keith looked down, suddenly very interested in the floor.  
  
Lance shook his head "I-I, I want to.. um us to be, y'know-" He intertwined his right hand with his left hand and shaped then into a heart, making Keith's face even redder than it was.  
  
"M-me t t-too.." He looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do. Lance smiled at him, and hesitantly, pecked Keith on the cheek. Keiths eyes shot up to stare up at Lance, who was crying as he smiled.  
  
"I thought *sniffle* This love was one sided!" Lance whispered , throwing his arms around Keith, who gazed affectionately down at the blur paladin.  
  
"Does this mean we are lovers now?"  
  
"I guess"  
Lance only dug his face deeper into the crook of his new lovers chest. "Mhmm" 

* * *

  
Keith forced the blue paladin off the bed and supported him as they made their way towards Keith's bedroom. Lances tail was curled around Keith's and Keith couldn't help but feel a swell of pride as Lance did so. Knowing Lance wouldn't want to sleep in his own bed tonight, Keith shut the door and began to make adjustments to accommodate the blue paladins new presence on the Korean boys room.   
  
Lance made his way over to Keith, and pushed a black hair strand out of the boys face, the hair slightly tinged with red. The blue haired boy stared up at Keith, and giggled .  
  
"Why are you giggling?" Keith asked, unsure of what to say  
  
"Nervous Laughter" Lance said in reply, he turned, revealing the boys caramel colored nape. And all at once the possesivness he had felt returned to him in buckets as he forced the paladin onto the bed.  
  
"K-Keith?!?" Lance protested, trying to get free of his boyfriends grasp. But too late, Keith made his way down the boys neck, and kissed each spot lovingly until he reached his nape and bit, bit hard.The bite sent sparks racing down his body, throughout his core as ever muscle tensed, only to relax.   
  
The sensation was too much for Lance and He collapsed in the embrace of his mate.


	9. Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get the relationship sorted, and are also removed of the ears and tail thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW, that was written in 2 hrs with Michael in the Bathroom on loop, save me

The next morning had been very awkward as Lance had tried to sneak out of Keiths room without anyone noticing (Of course Lance had kissed Keith goodbye before he left) But he failed in the "stealth" department, as Shiro had _coincidentally_  been walking by Keiths room at that moment.

"Oh..Uh, h-hey Shiro?" Lance stuttered, his ears tucking closely to his skull from sheer embarrassment. 

_Wow, if I wasn't obvious before I am now_

"Good morning to you as well, Lance" Shiro said almost teasingly with a smirk that practically screamed  _I know what happened, you cant hide it_ into Lances face.

"You and Keith might wanna get some breakfast soon, Pidge is practically demolishing all the food. Hunk made the closest think to Pancakes today." Shiro looked like he was about to leave, but he halted as he remembered something "Also, Allura said she wanted to talk to you guys after breakfast" 

Lance was slightly confused and tilted his head in an adorable manner that one of his ears would stand straight and tall while the other folded over itself, if Keith was awake right now Shiro could almost picture the way he would try to hide his blush, which he would fail miserably. "Why" Lance wasn't one to question Shiro, but Allura never really talked to the paladins  _(Save Shiro, those pining idiot, though Lance could see how they misunderstand)_ outside training and meetings.

"She said Pidge might have found a cure to your ears"

"What about the elemental power-thingy?"

"It was just a side effect of the blast, though unlike the ears and tail it wasn't permanent and faded naturally"

"Hmm, Ok."

"Ok, don't forget to wake up Keith" Shiro looked over at Lances head and saw the way he had adjusted to the formerly new presence. While he _had_ said the cure (might) reverse the effects of sharing Quintessence, he wasn't sure if the hair would revert back to its cocoa original color. And, almost as if on cue, Keith awoke.

"Mornin-" Keith cut himself, snapping out of the morning grogginess and staring at Shiro, and then Lance said something that would make Keith fly off to destroy 5 galaxies 

"Good Morning,  _Mi Amor~_ " Lance whispered, trying to seduce him, which worked as Keith cupped Lances face and gave him a sweet kiss, glaring at Shiro with a look that said  _Hands off, hes mine_. Keith broke off the kiss as a low rumble from his stomach.

"Guess the prince needs food~!" Lance giggled and Keith was red in the ears and face. And Shiro.

Shiro just grinned widely as he left the two new  _lovecats_ to themselves.

 

* * *

 

"Nice of you two to join us" Allura teased, though there was no spite in her words

"I bet you they were making out" Pidge said immediately as they pair stepped in

"PIDGE!!" Lance had yelled, embarrassed 

"Not denying it, eh?" They did think it was possible for the pair too become even  _redder_ , but they could. To the point where Red had begun to tease her paladin

 _We are now matching , my Paladin!_ She snickered through their bond

_S-Shut up!_

_But its true!_

"Oh ,Thank god" Hunks sighs of relief snapped Keith back onto Earth (?) 

"Their sexual tension was killing me" Hunk practically flopped headfirst onto the table

"Same man, same" Pidge agreed as they watched the both of them eat their food goo bashfully as they made more jabs at their new founded relationship

"So you guys are dating now?" They had asked, a pause, and then they both nodded. They turned to Coran, who was tinkering with the food goo dispenser 

"You owe me 40 bucks"

* * *

 

'Keith, Lance, wait for a moment if you please" Allura had approached them for what Lance would assume was for how to cure the "ears and tail" situation.

"Yeah?" Keith had turned around first, and Lance remembered he forgot to tell Keith about the cure.  _Oops_

"Well, young paladins, I am proud to say that Pidge has found a way to return you to you're original forms!"

"Aww really? I was really digging the aqua curls, they make me look  _fine_ "

Keith mumbled something, but he forgot Lance currently had enhanced hearing (Cat ears, duh)  _"You are already fine as quiznak"_

"Aww BABE!" Allura giggled at the behavior the Rivals-not-really-turned-to-teammates-to-friends-to-Lovers interact playfully 

"Pidge said these two vials-" Allura began to rummage through a hidden pocket in her dress "- Will turn you back in approximately 60 ticks, they had also suggested to be comfy in bed, because the aftermath will knock you unconscious"

They both nodded and headed to their quarters to sleep  _separately_ (*cough* Together *cough*) and both of them got settled into  _their_ bed as they both downed the liquid substance. The affects were immediate and knocked the wind out of both of them. Lances ears began to make crunching sounds as it was reformed to resemble their original shape, the same happened to Keith. The tails were sucked into the back of the skin, though Lance looked at Keith and saw his slightly purple tinted hair was still the same, so he assumed the awesome makeover for his hair he received was still the same. After the re-Transformation the both were barely clinging to consciousness, scratch that, Lance was the only one awake now. But before he passed out he cleared the hair off of Keiths forhead and kissed it.

"Buenas Noches,  _Mi Corazon"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have sorted out their relationsip and are now perfectly human (except Keith and their hair colors are now teal and a dark purple) But no Lance rescues a child?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGAWDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 
> 
> The next chapter will be the finale!
> 
> and if you didn't know ক্যাথরিন translates to Katherine so if any of you have read my "Its fun raising a child in space" this would be the backstory! Though in this AU Katherine is Gnarlisk not Galra.

To be able to go 2 weeks without any Galra finding them was to say, a miracle. But alas, the peace wouldn't last forever, much to Lances hatred.

"Paladins! We are under attack by a small Galra fleet!" Lance jumped up, startling the tinier male who was all of a sudden wide awake, they quickly gave each other kisses of good luck then put on their armor, which was lying around because Lance didn't want to waste time going to the armory, and p,laced their bayards on the utility belt Pidge had crafted. Keith raced to Reds hangar and practically jumped inside the mouth of the lioness, Lance and the others doing the same. And in no time at all, they were out and about, Pidge was using their cannon to try and crush the ships with plants from the inside out, Keith saw this and used his fire to light the plants on fire, burning the ships down.

Lance was whooping and racing in and out of the grasps of the fleet, making the Galra commander furious as he sent out more ships, and he fell the trap as Shiro came in and nimbly disposed of the invaders. Lance stared down at the broken ships as he felt a sense of quilt begin to form.

 _These Galra have families as well._ He shook his head and made himself refocus when a rouge shuttle made its way into his vision, followed by others as they escaped to a planet below.

"Guys, some Galra are escaping to that green planet over there, I gonna gonna go and try to get rid of them" 

 _"Are you sure that a good idea, Lance?"_ Even over the coms Hunks worry was clear as day.

"I'm sure, and if anything happens Ill scream bloody mary" Lance teased, hoping to reassure his best friend

_"..Ok dude, but be careful"_

"You got it, careful is my middle name"

 _"I thought it was iglesias?"_ Pidge snickered

"Oh hush" Lance dove down, breaking the atmosphere of the planet below, and if he were to describe the situation it would be  _chaos._ The planets inhabitants were screaming and trying to evade blasts from rogue ships that were destroying large stone houses. The trees, which were more like marble statures than living, were being crushed under the Galras troops. The inhabitants began to try and fly away from the scene using wings on their backs that appeared to be almost devil like. Lance spotted an older Alien attempting to escape, it appeared to be carrying an infant in their grip, Lance raced over, hoping to save the Alien before the larger of the ships used an ion cannon to shoot the mother down, he was too late. He watched in horror as the mother began spiraling downwards, still clutching the child, Lance hoped he wasn't too late as he pried himself away from the shuttles.

When he landed he quickly scooped up the mother in the cockpit of Blue and enabled her Autopilot to check on the mother.

She was barely holding consciousness and when she saw him, she clutched the child even tighter.

"Get.. away" She barely managed to whisper, Lance knew she was at deaths door.

"Miss.. I only want to help" She looked at him and his armor, then to the child and Lances blue hair.

"Paladin.. Take my daughter, her name is.." The mothers eyes suddenly glazed over and the infant began to cry, sensing the loss of their parent.

" I love you, ক্যাথরিন" The mothers eyes then became empty and Lance couldn't help but mourn to the loss of the Alien. Lance looked down at the child and gasped at their ethereal beauty. They were tiny but had beautiful light green locks that turned upwards, almost like an owl. A pearly green gem sat on the middle of their forehead and black horns stuck out at the sides, they had the same bat wings but when looked almost damaged as they were uncomfortable. Lance panicked and quickly hummed a lullaby in him mother tongue, and it seemed to lull the child to rest as their panicked breaths became even and steady  

_'-ANCE!"_ At the sound of his name he rushed over to where he had placed his helmet  


"Yes?"

_ "We got everything cleared up here, you done with your lot?   _ Lance glanced outside and all he saw was debris, no life left except for some refugees that were flooding into what he assumed was their castle.

"Yep"

_ "Good, because Alluras going to open a wormhole" _

_ " _ Ok" Lance was slightly worried about how the child would respond to the wormhole and he hoped it wouldn't be a negative response. He quickly flew out of the atmosphere and towards the growing wormhole, he managed to get there last second and was grateful the sudden movement did not awake the child. He was also steeling himself for having to argue with someone to keep the child on the team. As they landed in Blues hangar Lance made an effort to support the passed on mother and her sleeping infant as he exited the cockpit.

"Lance!" Keith was in position to embrace but halted at seeing the two Aliens.

"What-" 

"Cant talk, the mother is deceased and the child is sleeping" He heaved and dragged himself to the infirmary, Keith supporting the deceased mother.

Allura caught sight of them and  opened her mouth to most likely cold Lance but all she got was a "Not now, princess" And placed the child in the healing pod as Keith handed Coran the mother.

"Make sure she gets the funeral she deserves" Lance couldn't tell why he was so protective of the two but if he could do something for the Alien it would be to give her proper rest

"Alright" The ginger Alien then made his way to a burying room where he began to work on the grave.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance stared at the child's pod with quilt, she was so young and yet had to loose someone already, and she wouldn't have had too if Lance had gotten there on time. He then felt a hand tighten on his shoulder.

He looked around and saw, not Shiro, but Keith.

"Its not your fault, y'know" Lance only nodded, keen on spending the day in his boyfriends warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if any of you are wondering how Katherine looks like
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/1/photos/photo/110570966756133449656/6446058123508014994?icm=false&hl=en
> 
> AND I'M ALSO GETTING A DRAWING TABLET SOON!  
> *THROWS CONFETTI*  
> WEEE!


	11. Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason while I was editing this it placed the same date as I edited it so, here's some clarification.
> 
> Started: June 27, 2017
> 
> Finished: August 19, 2017

The tiny child fell out of the pod with absolutely no grace, her wings instinctively flared up, but it was a fruitless attempt, luckily, Lance didn't let that happen and secured the tiny thing with his arms.

"Shh..Its ok, it's ok" He nestled the childs head under his chin and the girl began to weep, no doubt in her mind knowing her mother was gone. Suddenly, the girl wiggled free, wings tucked sheepishly to her back, green skin recollecting some of its lighter tone.

"কে কে আপনি?!?" The child, who upon further inspection looked to be around 5 or 4, said accusingly. The Blue paladin looked down to the floor, confused as to why the translators weren't picking up on the language, the child, so small as she was, picked up on it and cleared her throat.

" t- Testing, testing, 1 2 4" Lance pretended not to notice how she messed up the numbers.

"Hello, I am Catherine, who are you?" Her light green puffs of hair still floated like Pidge's even when she tilted her hair.

"Uh, hi, the names Lance McClain, blue paladin of Voltron, girls and guys love 'm,  _specifically,_ a certain red paladin" Lance glanced over, a teasing competitiveness in his eyes as he caught the look of his mates eyes.

"And that man over there brooding, is Keith KoGAYne, red paladin"

"KoGAYne?" Catherine looked even more confused.

"It's Kogane, not KoGAYne" Lance pouted a tad before the girl touched the back of his neck.

"Is Blue mated with Red?" She began to trace the bite mark which was still healing.

"Um, yes" Keith sighed, though his face was  _obviously_ a deeper shade than usual.

"Why do you speak so formerly, you look to be only  오년 old, so why so formal?"

"Lo siento, but I picked up your current level of speech and applied it to myself"

"You can also speak Spanish?" Lance asked, interest ever clear on his face.

"Um, si, I picked it up from you!" She explained as she pointed a finger at him, giggles erupting out of her body as she pok ed him in the side , causing him to flinch.

The loud noises attracted the rest of the paladins, clearly worried some Galra assasinator had come to attack in the dead of the castles artificial night, but their worries were put to ease as they saw the cause of the noise.

Keith was hiding away from the tiny 5 year old child that was trying to climb up a pillar that he hid on top of, Lance was hoisting the child up the pillar, as her wings were too damaged to fly.

"Pigeon attack!" Pidge flew in ( pun intended ) and grabbed Keith from where he was atop the pillar, the Korean shreaked, letting out a string of curses as Pidge brought them down onto Hunk, who fell onto Lance and then Catherine joined the pile.

"They look like they're having fun" Shiro commented from the sidelines where he, Allura, the mice, and Coran were watching the rest of the paladins play with the new child alien.

"Definitely," She whispered to him then turned to face the playful paladins "Our new member needs a very fruitful rest, please, move along now!" Allura practically herded them out of the room, the childs infirmary bed being set up.

Lance and Keith hurried of to the latter's room, Lance tagging along since he wanted to cuddle with his significant other. They were both freshly showered, blues paladin wore a set of blue long sleeved pajamas, while Reds paladin wore an undershirt and some boxer length red shorts, both were prepping to sleep, already on their way to tucking themselves in bed, when a soft knock startled them.

Lance looked at Keith in confusion before answering. "...Who is it?" 

The soft child like whimper answered his question, wasting no time at all the pair opened the door to see Catherine softly crying purple tears as she stood in the hallway, her Altean nightgown slightly to big for her.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Latino motherly instincts kicking in, Lance lowered himself to the aliens height.

"M-my  মা used to s-sleep with me" Catherine sniffled, her wings dropping in defeat. Lance looked at her crest fallen face then at Keith, he slightly gestured for her to come in, which she happily obliged. He and Keith tucked the child in the middle of their bed, securly wrapping their arms around the girl, even in the comfortable position she looked uncomfortable, then Lance remebered what his mother did to help him sleep, she sang.

_"Ahhnananitanah nananitah nananitaheya, mi jesus tiene sueno, bendito sueno, bendito sueno_ _"_  


All three began to fall into a deeper relaxation, and Lance fell asleep, humming a lullaby to his boyfriend and an Alien child 

And for a moment, he didn't need to pretend because his biological family may not be here, but he had one up here, one in the making, at least. He could imagine a future after Zarkon, something more. And he smiled, content at last.

"I See it meow" He said as a pun before he drifted of to sleep, he did catch Keith's faint snort at the pun.

And he was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry it took so long! School was coming up and moving and ARGHSBDKDN, but um yeah that was it, also here's a bonus
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> When Lance awoke the next morning it was with everyone crowding around him, Keith and Catherine, both of which were both asleep.
> 
> "Good afternoon, Lance" Alluras tone was teasing, Pidge and Hunk were all silently laughing and Shiro and Coran were exchanging knowing looks. Lance took a second to examine his situation. He had a tiny alien child sleeping in between him and Keith, he had in his slumber had curled under Keith's chin, making it so the child was even closer to the both of them.
> 
> And Pidge pinpointed the exact moment he realized she held a camera.
> 
> End Bonus;
> 
> Facts  
> \--Pidge uses the mice chasing video as blackmail to get Lance to do what they want.  
> \--Lance and Keith have been labeled "Alien Mom and Dad" while Allura keeps the title "Space Mom" and Shiro is "Space Dad",  
> \--Hunk is the true space mom  
> \--Catherine has been basically adopted into the weird family, Allura Coran and her get along really well, second to her alien parents.


End file.
